Your Voice
by Lyana Boci-Moci
Summary: "Aku ingin tau ada apa di balik Cakrawala itu!"/"Jika kamu mau kapan-kapan kita bisa berlayar bersama,"/"Benarkah? bersama?"/"Hn,"/"Hn? Sasuke-kun "/"Iya bersama,"/"Hanya berdua,"/SASUSAKU FIC! Chapter 2 LAST CHAPTER! RnR?
1. Promise

**You're Voice**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Master Masashi Kishimoto**

**You're Voice © Lyana Boci-Moci**

**Terinspirasi dari Novel 'Penembak Misterius' © Senugumira Aji Darma**

**Rate : M (FOR BLOOD SCREEN & IMPLIST)**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Romance, Family, Crime**

**WARNING : (MISS)TYPO(S), NO LEMON JUST IMPLIST, EYD ANCUR, OOC, BIKIN BOSAN, ANEH,ALUR GA JELAS,DLL.**

**GA SUKA? GA USAH BACA! **

**KLIK BACK AJA, OK?(^_^)**

**YANG MAU BACA SILAHKAN BACA! (^_^)**

**INI RATE M YANG BELUM CUKUP UMUR JANGAN BACA YO!**

**TAPI KALO MAKSA YA SUDAH!**

**TANGGUNG SENDIRI :P**

**.**

**~Chapter 1 : Promise~**

**.**

**Perkenalan Tokoh Utama :**

**Uchiha Sasuke : Umur 10 tahun**

**Haruno Sakura : Umur 9 tahun**

.

Warna langit mulai berubah menjadi jingga, matahari mulai menenggelamkan dirinya, tetapi di sebuah dermaga tua masih terlihat dua orang anak kecil yang sedang duduk di dermaga tua itu. Kedua anak itu memandang cakrawala. Kaki mereka yang kecil tak henti-hentinya bergerak, terayun dengan ringan dan santai, suara mereka yang kecil melengking disela-sela angin yang berhembus menerbangkan rambut-rambut mereka.

Sesekali terdengar peluit kapal dari pelabuhan. Dan terlihat kapal yang bergerak menjauhi dermaga.

Menjauh.

Mereka bisa memandanginya dengan tenang dari dermaga tua. Di sini tak ada lagi kesibukan. Tak ada bunyi-bunyi berisik pelabuhan. Hanya air, berkecipak di dinding beton. Hanya bunyi sampan-sampan tua yang terikat di dermaga tua itu, terdengar saling bersentuhan. Bila ada gelombang yang kecil saja sesekali saling bersentuhan.

Mereka memandang kapal yang bergerak menjauh. Mereka memandang cakrawala. mereka memandang kejauhan sambil bercakap-cakap.

"Sasuke-kun," ucap anak perempuan memanggil nama anak laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya. "Kamu sering kesini?" Tanya anak perempuan itu, sesekali anak itu menyisir-nyisir rambut _pink_-nya dengan jemari tangan kecilnya.

"Kadang-kadang,"jawab anak laki-laki itu sambil memejamkan matanya. "kadang-kadang," ucapnya lagi, merasakan hembusan demi hembusan angin yang menggoyangkan rambut _raven_-nya.

"Aku ingin sering ke sini, Kaa-san melarang aku pergi sehabis pulang sekolah," ucap anak perempuan itu, dia mendengus kesal.

"Kaa-san mu baik," laki-laki itu membuka matanya lalu menatap mata _emerald_ gadis di sebelahnya.

"Aku bosan di rumah. Setiap hari selalu di suruh belajar melulu," keluh gadis itu.

"Kaa-san mu baik, Sakura."

"Tapi aku bosan,Sasuke-kun."

"Kaa-san ku hanya sibuk main kartu," Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang sekarang menatap kosong kearah depan, Sakura mengamati setiap inci wajah Sasuke. Wajahnya seperti menyiratkan rasa kesepian yang dalam dan terkadang Sakura juga bisa melihat rasa kesal di sana. Dia merasa tidak enak dengan Sasuke karena mengeluhkan masalah kecil seperti itu.

Sakura mencari sesuatu dalam tas sekolahnya, masih ada roti tawar yang diolesi selai strawberry dalam kotak bekalnya.

"Aku lapar, Sasuke-kun mau separo?" tanya Sakura sambil menyodorkan kotak bekalnya. Sasuke mengambil potongan roti tawar yang berada di dalam kotak bekal Sakura, kemudiam mereka memakan roti itu sambil saling berpandangan. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang menikmati roti miliknya.

"Enak," ucap Sasuke masih mengunyah roti yang berada di mulutnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

Kembali kedua anak kecil itu menatap kapal yang tadi berangkat kini telah makin kecil. Sebentar lagi kapal itu akan lenyap di balik cakrawala.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke-kun pernah berlayar?" tanya Sakura sambil melahap rotinya.

"Belum, tapi Otou-san selalu berlayar, Otou-san pelaut," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Sasuke-kun juga ingin menjadi seorang pelaut?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Aku ingin berlayar. Pergi jauh dari sini, tapi aku tidak ingin jadi seorang pelaut." kini Sasuke menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak ingin seperti Otou-san mu?"

"Tidak!" Sakura tampak terkejut mendengar suara Sasuke yang tiba-tiba meninggi. Tapi dia masih ingin bertanya, banyak yang ingin dia ketahui dari anak laki-laki berambut _raven _yang diam-diam dia sukai. Dia ingin mengenal Sasuke lebih jauh. Sakura mengenal Sasuke beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat Sakura melintasi jalan dekat dermaga ini, dia melihat Sasuke yang sedang berenang di sini. Sejak saat itu Sakura berusaha diam-diam datang ke sini hanya untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke walaupun hanya sebentar.

Flash Back On

Sakura melintasi jalanan yang biasa dia lalui jika ingin pulang ke rumahnya. Mulut kecilnya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Dia membawa sebuah Piala penghargaan dari sekolahnya yang tertulis 'Juara 1 Lomba Menyanyi'. Matanya berbinar-binar bahagia, dia tidak sabar ingin memberitahu kepada Kaa-san nya kabar gembira ini.

Langkahnya terhenti dikala dia melihat jalan menuju rumahnya di tutup, keadaan jalannya ramai.

"Hei nak kamu tidak bisa lewat jalan ini," ucap lelaki tua yang berada di dekat situ.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Sedang ada acara, jalannya di tutup untuk umum, lewatlah jalan lain," jawab lelaki tua itu dan Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu berbalik arah.

"Haah~ jalan satunya kan jauh," Sakura mendengus kecewa. Dia menuju belokan dan sampailah dia di sebuah dermaga, perlu menempuh 2 km lagi dia sampai ke rumahnya.

'Byur'

Sakura mendengar suara air yang berasal dari dermaga. Karena penasaran dia menuju ke tepi, dia mencari-cari asal suara itu. Dia melihat anak laki-laki yang menyeruak keluar dari dalam air. Laki-laki itu tampan, wajahnya putih tanpa luka sedikitpun, rambutnya hitam, matanya… _onyx _membuat Sakura terdiam terpanah melihat laki-laki di hadapannya dan tubuhnya atletis, ah! membuat Sakura malu untuk menatapnya.

Anak laki-laki itu menaiki papan dermaga dan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Seragam yang berbeda dengan seragam sekolah Sakura. Anak itu mengabaikan Sakura, dia hanya sebentar menatap Sakura lalu berjalan. Sakura sekilas melihat nama anak itu di baju seragamnya 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura kaget karena tanpa perintah dari Sakura mulutnya menyebutkan anak laki-laki itu begitu saja. Laki-laki itu berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan badannya, mendekat ke arah Sakura, membuat jantung Sakura berdetak kencang. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke mengamati Sakura, Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Namamu," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Heh?" Sakura tidak percaya Sasuke menanyakan namanya. Sasuke memutar matanya bosan dan membalikkan badannya hendak beranjak pergi. Sakura yang panik akhirnya menyebutkan namanya. "Ha-Haruno Sakura,"

"Nama yang indah," Sasuke mendekati Sakura lagi. Sakura tidak berani untuk menatap _onyx_ Sasuke. "Aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi,"

"Nyanyi?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Piala itu," Sasuke menunjuk kearah Piala yang di pegang Sakura. "Kamu menang lomba bernyanyi kan? aku ingin mendengarnya,"

"Um.. kamu ingin aku bernyanyi apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Apa saja," Sakura berpikir sejenak dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"_Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite. Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta. Kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa-_" Sakura menghentikan nyanyiannya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"A-aku malu," jawab Sakura gugup.

"Dasar gadis aneh, kamu lomba pasti kan di depan penonton yang banyak, kenapa denganku malu?" Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura. Sakura hanya diam menundukan kepalanya. Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura membut Sakura tersentak kaget. "Kapan-kapan lanjutkan lagi, aku ingin mendengar nyanyian indah itu sampai habis, Sakura." Sasuke melangkah pergi dan kali ini tidak membalikkan badannya lagi.

Ini pertama kalinya dia mendapat pujian yang membuat jantungnya berdebar dan membuat wajahnya memanas. Setelah pertemuan pertama itu Sakura berusaha untuk selalu lewat jalan dekat dermaga itu, walaupun kadang dia tidak melihat Sasuke di sana.

Flash back Off

Sakura tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya, mengingat saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sakura kembali bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Memangnya Sasuke-kun mau pergi kemana? aku juga ingin pergi jauh tapi tidak tau kemana," Sakura menatap mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak tau, aku hanya mau pergi," Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin tau ada apa di balik Cakrawala itu!" Sakura menunjuk kearah cakrawala di depannya. Sasuke melihat Sakura, wajah Sakura begitu ceria. Ya gadis kecil di sebelahnya memang seperti itu, terkadang sedih tetapi dia cepat menjadi ceria kembali mau tak mau membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Jika kamu mau kapan-kapan kita bisa berlayar bersama," ucap Sasuke yang ikut menatap cakrawala, Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Benarkah? bersama?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

"Hn? Sasuke-kun~" Sakura tidak mengerti maksud gumaman Sasuke. Sasuke terkekeh melihat Sakura memajukan bibirnya.

"Iya bersama," ucap Sasuke. "Hanya berdua," mendengar perkataan terakhir Sasuke membuat jantung Sakura berdebar dan dia merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"J-janji?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Kamu ini cerewet ya Sakura," lagi-lagi Sakura memajukan bibirnya dan mengembungkan pipinya. "Haha.. Iya aku janji," Sasuke mencubit pipi merah Sakura. Membuat Sakur salah tingkah. Mata _emerald_ Sakura bertemu mata _onyx_ Sasuke, saling menatap dan tenggelam pada perasaan masing-masing.

"HHHOOOOIIII! jangan bermain terlalu ketepi! Berbahaya!" Suara kakek-kakek barusan membuat lamunan mereka pecah. Kakek itu pun segera pergi. Sakura semakin salah tingkah karena tadi dia tidak sadar mereka saling bertatapan.

"Sakura ayo mandi," Sasuke melepaskan baju seragam sekolahnya dan juga kedua sepatu hitamnya lalu menceburkan diri ke laut.

"_A-ano…_ aku kan perempuan, aku malu jika harus melepaskan seragamku," wajah Sakura memanas lagi, dia tidak mau melihat wajahnya yang sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus ini karena melihat Sasuke tanpa baju dan Sasuke mengajaknya untuk mandi bersama. Melihat tingkah Sakura yang menggemaskan bagi Sasuke, dia menggangu Sakura sebentar dengan cipratan air lalu dia menenggelamkan dirinya.

"Sasuke-kun menyebalkan," Sakura menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal dengan Sasuke yang membuat seragamnya sedikit basah karena cipratan air.

Dasar laut di bawah dermaga tua itu dangkal dan jernih. Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke mengambil sesuatu di bawah dan segera menyeruak ke permukaan.

"Ini untukmu Sakura," sesuatu menggelinding di papan dermaga. Sakura berlari mengambilnya. Hanya sepotong batu pipih kecoklatan karena cahaya matahari. Sakura menggenggamnya dengan riang, dia senang apapun yang Sasuke berikan padanya walaupun hanya batu pipih tetapi baginya batu ini begitu indah. Sakura kembali berlari ketepi.

"Sasuke-kun ambil lagi yang banyak! batu-batu itu indah sekali!" Sakura tersenyum lebar kepada Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke dalam laut. Sasuke tersenyum, dia senang ketika melihat Sakura gembira seperti ini. Dengan cepat dia kembali ke dasar laut.

Beberapa saat kemudian sudah ada setumpuk batu di dermaga. Sasuke telah memakai kembali seragam sekolahnya dan tiduran berbantalkan tas sekolahnya, menghilangkan rasa lelah, Sasuke melihat kearah Sakura. Dia melihat Sakura sedang memilih-milih batu pipih yang Sasuke ambil dari dasar laut, sesekali senyumnya menggembang jika menemukan batu yang menurutnya indah. Setelah merasa cukup, Sakura mengambil tas sekolahnya lalu dimasukannya batu-batu pipih pilihannya dan sisanya dia lemparkan kembali ke dalam laut satu per satu.

"Kamu tidak pulang? nanti Kaa-san mu khawatir, Sakura." tanya Sasuke masih pada posisi tidurnya dan dia memejamkan matanya.

"Biar saja Kaa-san mencariku," ucap Sakura ketus.

'_Tuh kan berubah lagi sikapnya,'_ batin Sasuke.

"Nanti Kaa-san mu sedih," ucap Sasuke lagi memberikan alasan lain pada Sakura, tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Sasuke melihat Sakura yang masih melemparkan batu ke dalam laut. "Kamu tidak mau pulang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau pulang," jawab Sakura, wajah Sakura berubah menjadi sedih. Kini Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Aku juga selalu tidak ingin pulang, tapi akhirnya aku selalu pulang," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang," ucap Sakura lirih, wajahnya kini menunduk.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tas sekolahnya.

"Aku pulang, Kamu juga harus pulang Sakura," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang sendiri, aku lapar." Sakura bergeming, dia bisa mendengar langkah kaki Sasuke.

"Aku pulang sekarang, besok kamu sekolah kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi dan masih tetap melangkah menjauh. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, memandang punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh. Sakura sepertinya menahan sesuatu yang ada di dalam dadanya.

"Aku pulang dulu! segeralah kamu pulang, jangan lama-lama di sini!" ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit mengencangkan suaranya agar Sakura dapat mendengarnya.

Sasuke menusuri papan dermaga sambil memandang ujung sepatu hitamnya. Angin mengeringkan sisa rambut _raven_-nya yang masih basah.

Sakura tidak melihat kearah Sasuke, dia juga tidak melihat kearah laut. Tatapannya kosong, pikirannya melayang. Dia merasakan matanya memanas, dia juga merasakan air mata yang meluncur melewati pipi putihnya. Dia meremas seragam sekolahnya. Sakura menangis tanpa suara. Suasana di sekitarnya begitu sepi, hanya mendengar suara sampan-sampan dan kayu-kayu kecil yang saling bersentuhan.

"Kenapa kamu menangis, Sakura?" tiba-tiba dia dikagetkan oleh suara yang dia kenal, dengan cepat Sakura menghapus air matanya menggunakan jari-jari kecilnya. Sasuke tidak melihat air mata di wajah Sakura lagi. Tapi dia masih bisa mendengar senggukan tangis Sakura yang kecil.

"Aku tidak menangis," bantah Sakura. Sasuke menghela nafasnya, jelas-jelas tadi dia melihat Sakura menangis, Masih saja Sakura mengeles.

"Kamu takut pulang sendiri? aku akan mengantarmu pulang," Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kamu marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke, dan lagi-lagi Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke tidak tau harus bertanya apa lagi, dia melangkah ke tepi dermaga, kemudian dia berjongkok di sana. Memandang ombak-ombak kecil yang datang menyisir lautan.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura.

"Hn,"

"Kamu tidak pulang?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu," jawaban dari Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit tenang tapi jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu bisa pegang rahasia tidak?" Sasuke melihat kearah Sakura.

"Rahasia apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Tapi kamu janji tidak menceritakan pada siapapun,"

"Iya, aku janji,"

"Ke sini dong," Sasuke mendekat, Sakura dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang hangat.

"Benar janji?" tanya Sakura lagi untuk meyakinkan.

"Iya-iya aku janji Sakura, kamu ini cerewet sekali," Sakura kini tersenyum tipis. Kini kedua anak kecil itu bersila di papan dermaga dan saling berhadap-hadapan, kemudian Sakura memulai ceritanya.

"Kamu yakin wanita itu Kaa-sanmu?" tanya Sasuke. "Bukan wanita lain? keluargamu yang menginap mungkin? di rumahku banyak teman Kaa-san ku yang menginap. Dan kadang-kadang mereka juga tidur di kamar Kaa-san ku, dan aku kadang-kadang keliru,"

"Tidak," Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Tidak ada orang lain di rumahku. Itu pasti Kaa-san, aku kenal suaranya. Dan aku samar-samar melihat lelaki itu menciumi Kaa-san dengan buas, di lehernya, di mulutnya, di dadanya," Sakura terdiam, Sasuke pun tidak memberikan komentar apapun, dia menunggu Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya, Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

"Kaa-san… Kaa-san seperti kesakitan tapi diam saja, Kaa-san malah memeluknya," Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat. "Biasanya aku tidak pernah bangun malam hari, tapi tadi malam aku terbangun. Aku bermimpi Otou-san hidup lagi dan membelikan aku boneka dari Tokyo," Sasuke mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Ih! lelaki itu mengerikan sekali, badannya penuh gambar tengkorak dan tulisan. Tadi pagi aku bertanya pada Kaa-san tapi… Kaa-san marah dan menamparku beberapa kali dan Kaa-san melarangku bercerita pada siapapun." wajahnya kini menyiratkan rasa kesal dan sakit yang dalam.

"Aku tidak mau pulang Sasuke-kun, aku tidak mau pulang," ucap Sakura pelan terdengar lirih ditelinga Sasuke. Sakura mengucapkan perkataan itu berkali-kali, Sasuke mendengarnya dengan wajah dingin.

"Pulang saja, itu hal biasa," ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Biasa?" Sakura bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku melihatnya hampir setiap hari Sakura. Siang, sore, malam Kaa-san di tiduri teman-temannya yang laki-laki dan aku juga melihat teman-teman Kaa-san yang perempuan tidur dengan teman-temannya yang laki-laki bergantian. Kalau Kaa-san menang main kartu dia tidak tidur dengan mereka tapi kalau kalah, Kaa-san tidur dengan temannya. Aku juga pernah ditampari ketika pertama kali melihatnya dan bertanya. Tapi aku selalu melihatnya dan Kaa-san mungkin bosan memarahiku jadi Kaa-san mengabaikanku dan tetap asik bermain kartu," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Otou-san mu tau?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, kalau Otou-san pulang melaut, Kaa-san bermain kartu di tempat lain," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku baru tau hal itu sekarang Sasuke-kun, tapi Kaa-san tidak main kartu, setiap hari Kaa-san menyuruhku belajar," ucap Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang Kaa-san mu baik Sakura,"

Hening.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Tiba-tiba lampu-lampu di dermaga menyala. Matahari mulai tenggelam. Keduanya diam merasakan angin dan waktu yang berhembus dan merambat, mereka mendengar decit rem mobil. Mereka menoleh ke jalan di dekat dermaga. Terlihat seorang wanita yang keluar dari mobil dan melangkah bergegas kearah mereka. Tapi wanita itu berhenti. Sakura dan Sasuke dapat melihat seorang lelaki yang duduk di belakang kemudi.

"Sasuke-kun dia lelaki itu," Sakura berbisik kepada Sasuke, Sasuke memandang lelaki itu dengan tajam, entah kenapa yang pasti Sasuke tidak suka dengan lelaki itu. Rambutnya putih, panjang dan di ikat. Hanya ciri-ciri itu yang dapat Sasuke lihat.

"Sakura!" wanita itu melambai.

"Kaa-san mu?" Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Sakura! ayo pulang, sudah mulai malam!" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan wajah ragu.

"Pulang saja Sakura, besok kamu bisa cerita lagi," ucap Sasuke, dia tersenyum pada Sakura. "Dan bernyanyi, aku ingin mendengar suaramu saat bernyanyi lagi," lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku…" Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Besok saja Sakura, besok ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu,"

"Sakura ayo!" panggil wanita itu lagi. Sakura menyambar tas sekolahnya.

"Sasuke-kun," panggilnya dengan suara kecil. "Besok aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu," dengan cepat Sakura berlari menuju wanita bisa melihat wanita itu memeluk Sakura dan menggendongnya.

"Sasuke-kun! tunggu aku di sini besok untuk mendengarkan aku bernyanyi!" Sakura tersenyum lebar lalu masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih di dermaga itu.

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin berwarna perak kecil dengan ukiran bunga Sakura. Dia tersenyum lalu memasukan kembali cincin itu dan melangkah pergi dari dermaga itu.

.

~You're Voice~

.

"_Tadaima_," Sasuke menyeruak masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sepi, tidak ada yang menjawab salamnya, ini hal yang biasa baginya. Dia pun melepaskan sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu. Dia melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Ahh~ nnggghhaahh~" langkah kakinya terhenti tepat di depan kamar Kaa-sannya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya. Dia benci jika mendengar desahan Kaa-san nya, pasti dia tidur dengan teman lelakinya lagi.

"Aaaahhh! Ce-cepaaattt~" desah Kaa-san nya. Sasuke ingin menonjok lelaki yang sedang bersama Kaa-sannya sekarang, memang pintunya tertutup rapat tapi dia ingin menonjok semua lelaki yang telah melakukan itu dengan Kaa-sannya. Apa Kaa-san nya sudah tidak mencintai Otou-sannya? apa yang membuat Kaa-san nya berubah seperti ini? sepertinya Sasuke kali ini kehilangan kesabarannya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mendobrak paksa pintu kamar Kaa-sannya, membuat kedua manusia yang sedang melalukan 'ritual' yang menjijikan bagi Sasuke itu tersentak kaget.

"SASUKE APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN!" Teriak wanita itu yang berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Kamu menjijikan," ucap Sasuke menatap dengan tajam kedua manusia itu secara bergantian.

"Apa yang kamu katakan!" wanita itu menampar pipi Sasuke, sedangkan lelaki yang berada di belakangnya hanya menyeringai licik.

"Cih! Aku muak dengan semuanya!" Sasuke dengan cepat berlari menuju kamarnya dan bergegas mengambil beberapa pasang baju dan celengan yang berisi uang yang dia tabung, di masukannya ke dalam tas ranselnya. Lalu dia berlari keluar dari rumahnya dan mengabaikan teriakan dari Kaa-sannya yang memintanya untuk tidak pergi.

"SASUKE!"

.

~You're Voice~

.

Enam Hari kemudian

Terlihat seorang gadis sedang berlari di pingiran dermaga, rambut _pink_-nya bergoyang-goyang. Baju seragam sekolah yang dia kenakan sudah bercampur dengan keringat. Nafasnya memburu.

'_Semoga hari ini Sasuke-kun datang,' _batinnya berharap. Sudah hampir seminggu setelah dia terakhir bertemu dengan Sasuke di dermaga ini Sasuke tidak kunjung datang, padahal Sasuke berkata kalau dia akan menemuinya lagi dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Sakura sampai di tempat dimana biasanya Sasuke duduk dan berenang. Tapi dia tidak melihat sosok anak laki-laki yang dia cari. Sakura kecewa.

'Byur'

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menoleh kesana kemari mencari asal suara air itu, tapi lagi-lagi tidak ada Sasuke, hanya suara ombak yang menerjang sampan-sampan tua dan dinding beton. Sakura terduduk di papan dermaga.

"Sasuke-kun kamu di mana? kenapa tidak datang," ucapnya entah pada siapa. "Apa Sasuke-kun meninggalkanku seperti Otou-san?" air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Atau…Atau Sasuke-kun berlayar? bukankah kita berjanji akan berlayar bersama?" Sakura memandang cakrawala yang ada di depannya. "Sasuke-kun bohong…Hiks…jangan tinggalkan aku Sasuke-kun," tangisnya mulai pecah, rasanya begitu kesepian jika seseorang yang kita cintai meninggalkan kita, apa lagi ini sudah kedua kalinya Sakura kehilangan orang yang dia cintai.

"Sasuke-kun! hiks.. Aku ingin…aku ingin ikut denganmu," ucapnya lirih. "Aku sudah berjanji kalau aku akan bernyanyi untukmu lagi…hiks…"

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun!"

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

_Next Chapter_

_._

"_Moshi-moshi,"_

"_Konbanwa Tuan Uchiha,"_

"_Aku punya pekerjaan untukmu dan aku juga akan membayarmu dengan bayaran yang setimpal,"_

"_Katakan,"_

_._

"_Kamu sudah siap?"_

"_Dari tadi aku sudah siap, mana orangnya?"_

_._

"_Kenapa diam saja!"_

"_Aku mengundurkan diri,"_

"_A-apa kau bilang? mengundurkan diri? apa karena uangnya kurang? Baiklah akan kutambah!"_

_._

"_Kau tau nama gadis itu?"_

"_Sebenarnya siapa kamu?"_

"_Siapa aku? Tentu saja aku Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura adalah gadisku!"_

_._

_._

**BBA TIME! (Basa Basi Author Time)**

**Gubrak! apa-apaan saya ini bikin Rate M pertama kalinya jelek gini, saya masih belum bisa bikin LEMON jadi saya bikinnya kayak gini deh gomen… sebenernya saya ga terlalu ngerti lemon or implist, ini bantuan dari temen saya yang sudah jadi maniak baca fanfic jadi saya berguru dengan dia XD**

**Saya benar-benar suka dengan Novel 'Penembak misterius' ini. pas baca bagian yang judulnya 'Dua anak kecil' ga tau kenapa saya ngerasa mirip SasuSaku XD**

**Saya benar-benar minta maap dengan Tuan Senugumira Aji Darma karena mengubah ceritanya jadi aneh gini. ****Tapi 55 persen ide saya. kalo ga percaya silahkan liat aja deh bukunya XD saya cuma pake alur ceritanya dan kata-katanya saja.**

**Jujur saya deg-degan pas bikin fanfic Rate M ini t(OAOt) takut Otou-san dan Kaa-san liat *plak* dan rencananya fanfic ini saya bikin Two shoot aja XD**

**walaupun sudah cukup umur tapi saya deg-degan .. wakwakwak XD**

**Dan untuk lagu di Fanfic saya ini dalam dua chapter ini saya menggunakan lagu "Sakura-Ikimono Gakari" tidak ada hubungannya sih sama fanfic ini (kayaknya (?)) saya Cuma lagi suka sama lagu ini wakwakwak…**

**Maaf juga kalau membuat readers kecewa dan bagi yang menunggu lanjutan The book sabar ya XD **

**Sekian BBA nya!**

**Di tunggu reviewnya! Kalau reviewnya dikit ane ga mau lanjut *di lempar sandal* Serius :p**


	2. Shoot Now!

**Your Voice**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Master Masashi Kishimoto **

**Terinspirasi dari Novel 'Penembak Misterius' © Senugumira Aji Darma**

**Your Voice © Lyana Boci-Moci**

**Rate : M (FOR BLOOD SCREEN & IMPLIST)**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Romance, Family, Crime**

**WARNING : (MISS)TYPO, NO LEMON, EYD ANCUR, OOC, BIKIN BOSAN, ANEH,ALUR GA JELAS,DLL.**

**GA SUKA? GA USAH BACA! **

**KLIK BACK AJA, OK?(^_^)**

**YANG MAU BACA SILAHKAN BACA! (^_^)**

**INI RATE M YANG BELUM CUKUP UMUR JANGAN BACA YO!**

**TAPI KALO MAKSA YA SUDAH!**

**TANGGUNG SENDIRI :P**

**.**

**~Chapter 2 : Shoot Now!~**

**.**

**.**

**Perkenalan Tokoh Utama :**

**Uchiha Sasuke : Umur 19 tahun**

**Haruno Sakura : Umur 18 tahun**

**.**

Sasuke POV

Langit sudah mulai mengelap, ku lirik jam dinding yang berada di sebelah kananku yang sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam dan kualihkan pandanganku ke arah TV yang menyala di hadapanku, dengan malas aku mengganti channel. Sekarang acara TV sedang tidak menarik.

'_Dreet…Dreet'_ Kurasakan _Handphone_ di dalam saku celanaku bergetar, dengan malas-malasan aku merogoh saku celanaku dan menjawab telepon dari nomor yang tidak ku kenal.

"_Moshi-moshi," _ucapku dengan nada malas.

"_Konbanwa Tuan Uchiha,"_ aku mendengar suara wanita dari sebrang telepon.

"_Konbanwa_," aku tidak berniat menanyakan nama lawan bicaraku sekarang, itu hal yang tidak penting.

"_Aku punya pekerjaan untukmu dan aku juga akan membayarmu dengan bayaran yang setimpal,"_ ucapnya yang sedikit menarik minatku dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Katakan," ucapku singkat.

"_Di pesta perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan Uzumaki aku ingin kamu membunuh seseorang yang pasti dia salah satu tamu di sana,"_ Haa… sudah kuduga pasti tugas lagi, aku sedang malas melakukan tugas, tapi apa boleh buat aku butuh uang juga untuk hidupku.

"Hn, beritau kapan, diamana, ciri-ciri target," kuambil sebuah kertas untuk mencatat informasi yang aku dapat dari wanita ini.

"_Besok pukul tujuh malam di mansion Uzumaki dan untuk ciri-ciri taget aku tidak bisa memberitaumu dulu,"_ dengan cepat aku mencatat informasi yangku dapat. Ck.. wanita ini, bagaimana aku mau membunuh kalau tidak mengetahui ciri-ciri orang yang akan aku bunuh. _" Aku akan memberitaumu saat di lokasi besok, untuk bayaran jika kamu berhasil membunuhnya, aku akan membayarmu delapan ratus juta dolar," _hmm…lumayan banyak juga wanita ini membayarku, sepertinya kali ini clientku sangat kaya dan ingin target ini mati. Kali ini aku bisa memanfaatkan keadaan ini.

"Aku tolak," aku memutar-mutar pulpen yang ada di tanganku dan menyeringai licik.

"_A-apa? kenapa?"_ dari nada bicaranya dia kaget karena tugas ini aku tolak dan sudah ku duga dia sangat menginginkan tugas ini berjalan dengan lancar.

"Uangnya, memangnya bagimu membunuh itu gampang?" ucapku dengan nada menantang.

"_B-baiklah bagaimana kalau kubuat menjadi satu milliard dolar,"_ haha.. tak kusangka akan berhasil.

"OK," ucapku menyetujui tawarannya.

"_Arigato Tuan Uchiha, Senang berbisnis denganmu," _dia memutuskan hubungan telepon, Cih! merepotkan. Kuletakan _handphone_ku di atas meja dihadapanku dan kurebahkan tubuhku di atas sofa.

Kalian pasti bertanya sebenarnya siapa aku dan apa maksud telepon tadi. Aku Uchiha Sasuke dan aku berprofesi menjadi pembunuh bayaran, sudah delapan tahun aku berprofesi menjadi pembunuh bayaran dengan bayaran yang banyak.

Berawal dari sembilan tahun yang lalu aku melarikan diri dari rumah terkutuk, rumah dimana terjadinya kemaksiatan Kaa-san dan satu tahun kemudian di dalam kegelapan malam kota Konoha aku bertemu dengan seorang pria misterus yang memberiku sebuah pistol kecil lalu dia berkata padaku _"Benda ini akan membuatmu berthan hidup,"_ lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataannya dan maksudnya memberiku pistol ini. Tapi setahun kemudian aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran, mengiklankan jasaku melalui internet dengan akun yang tidak bisa di lacak oleh siapapun dan tentu saja jasaku harus dibayar dengan bayaran yang mahal.

Pada awalnya aku kurang yakin kalau akan ada yang tertarik, tapi prediksiku salah ternyata banyak juga yang menggunakan jasaku terutama mereka yang kebanyakan seorang pengusaha kaya.

Memang pada awalnya aku takut untuk membunuh dan saat pertama kali menjalankan tugas itu targetku adalah seorang wanita. Entah kenapa pada saat aku hendak membunuh wanita itu, aku teringat wajah_nya_, senyum_nya_ seakan menyuruhku untuk tidak melakukan itu. Tapi sesaat pikiranku melayang dan bayangan itu tergantikan oleh bayangan wanita yang aku benci. Kaa-san. Membuat rasa benciku muncul dan akhrinya aku berhasil membunuh dan tanpa kusadari aku menyeringai senang.

Kulepaskan kalung yang melingkar di leherku yang berbandul cincin warna perak dengan ukiran bunga Sakura. Kupandangi cincin yang dulu ingin kuberikan pada_nya _tapi tidak bisa kuberikan. Tanpa sadar aku mengumankan namanya sebelum terlelap dalam tidurku.

"Sakura,"

.

~Your Voice~

.

Uzumaki Mansion, 20.00 PM

Huft.. alunan lagu lama Jepang ini membuatku mengantuk. Orang-orang tua itu memang menyukai lagu ini. Mungkin lagu ini membuat mereka terkenang-kenang akan masa lalu mereka.

Mereka tersebar di bawah sana, di sekitar kolam renang. Tapi tampaknya tidak banyak yang mendengarkan lagu itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mereka sibuk bercakap-cakap sendiri, suasana begitu riuh di bawah sana, kadang aku juga mendengar suara tawa.

Tidak semua orang di sana adalah orang tua, bahkan aku melihat banyak wanita muda. Paling tidak itulah yang membuat menarik perhatianku, lewat teleskop pada senapan ini, aku memperhatikan mereka satu per satu. Seolah-olah aku berada di antara mereka, di sebuah pesta yang meriah. Ada kambing guling hmmm.. membuatku lapar saja, aku belum makan sejak siang tadi.

Garis silang pada teleskop senapanku terus bergerak, sesekali berhenti pada dahi seseorang dan mengikutinya. Kalau kutekan telunjukku pasti kepala pria itu akan segera berlubang dan tubuh orang itu akan roboh perlahan-lahan seperti pohon di tebang, orang-orang yang di sekitarnya juga pasti akan lari dan berteriak tidak jelas.

Tentu lebih seru lagi jika tubuh yang kutembak nanti akan tercebur ke dalam kolam renang itu dan dengan segera kolam renang yang berisi air itu akan berubah menjadi merah karena darah korban.

Tapi aku belum menemukan orang yang akan menjadi tagetku. Memang belum waktunya, clientku belum memberikan aba-aba untukku segera beraksi. Dan juga aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencari target karena _earphone_ yang terpasang di telingaku yang akan memberitauku, ya sebenarnya clientkulah yang akan memberitauku melalui _earphone_ ini.

"_Kamu sudah siap?"_ terdengar suara wanita dari _earphone_.

"Dari tadi aku sudah siap, mana orangnya?"

"_Sabar dong, sebentar lagi,"_

Ternyata tugas kali ini sangat membosankan, sudah hampir satu jam aku berada di atas atap gedung dekat gedung Perusahaan Uzumaki. Untuk menghilangkan kebosananku, iseng-isengku cari wanita yang menjadi clientku, agak sulit untuk mencarinya karena terlalu banyak tamu wanita di sini, mereka semua cantik karena berbalutkan gaun malam yang anggun-anggun.

"Sebenarnya siapa sasaranku?" tanyaku yang mulai penasaran siapa sebenarnya targetku.

"_Apakah itu penting?"_ bukannya menjawab dia malah bertanya balik, ya tentu penting bodoh! kau pikir aku tidak punya hati? kau pikir aku membunuh orang asal-asalan? bagaimana jika orang itu tidak bersalah sama sekali, dan bagaimana jika orang itu sebenarnya orang baik. Ingin rasanya aku bicara seperti itu, tapi itu hanya membuat tenagaku terbuang sia-sia untuk adu mulut dengan wanita ini.

"Tidak," ucapku.

"_Baiklah, lebih baik kau diam dan turuti saja apa kataku,"_ cih, seenaknya saja kau bicara seperti itu Nona, kalau saja bukan karena tugas darimu yang di bayar sebanyak itu, aku sudah mencarimu dan menembakmu.

Kembali keadaan di sekitarku hening, hanya lagu dari acara itu yang kembali terdengar di telingaku.

Kugerakan kembali senapanku, dari teleskop senapanku dapat kulihat wajah orang-orang yang sebentar lagi akan menjerit ketakutan, wajah mereka terlihat seperti orang baik-baik. Ada apa sih denganku? aku merasa bimbang sekarang dan merasa tidak tega dengan targetku selanjutnya. Aneh.

Kuedarkan kembali senapanku, terlihat dimana-mana orang mengunyah makanan mereka. Ada pula Ibu-ibu yang berdiri kaku di sebelah suaminya yang sedang berbicara dengan tangan bergerak kesegala penjuru. Sepertinya yang menghadiri pesta ini orang kaya dan orang yang penting semua. Terlihat dari pakaian mereka, cara berbicara, mereka semua terlihat sopan.

Malam cerah dan langit penuh bintang, bahkan bulan pun sedang purnama. Lelah juga dari tadi hanya duduk berjaga-jaga di posisi. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan di sekitar atap gedung. Sunyi sekali, aku tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat menembak sasaranku dan segera pulang meminum segelas _Sake_.

"_Hei kamu masih di situ?"_ terdengar suara wanita itu lagi.

"Ya, kenapa?" ucapku malas-malasan.

"_Jangan main-main, aku tau kamu tidak di tempatmu tadi," _ucapnya dengan nada mengancam, aku benar-benar benci wanita ini. Mau tak mau aku kembali ketempatku.

"Bagaimana? apa sekarang saatnya?" tanyaku mulai tidak sabar.

"_Ya, sebentar lagi kamu akan melihat seorang gadis naik keatas panggung saat dia bernyanyi-"_ Hah? gadis? _"Tembak dia,"_ ya memang aku tidak peduli mau itu gadis atau bukan, yang penting uang.

Cih, mana sih gadis itu lama sekali. Dari kejauhan ku lihat gadis bergaun indah berwarna hijau gelap. Wajahnya kelihatan gugup, tangan putihnya mengambil sebuah _microphone_. Aku menyiapkan senapanku yang siap untuk menembaknya.

"_Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite. Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta. Kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa, Ima mo miete iru yo,"_

La-lagu ini? Aku pernah mendengarnya. Suara ini.. aku pernah mendengarnya. Apakah dia…

"_Sakura… Maichiru…"_

…Sakura? Apakah dia Sakura? Haruno Sakura? Sakura-ku? Dia targetku selanjutnya? aku memang tidak ingat dengan wajahnya, entah karena apa aku bisa melupakan wajahnya yang indah itu. Apa karena aku sering membunuh jadi aku buta? aku buta dan melupakannya? bukan mataku tapi hatiku yang buta.

"_Densha kara mieta no wa, Itsuka no omokage, futari de kayotta haru no oohashi,"_

Aku merindukanmu Sakura! sudah lama sekali aku ingin bertemu denganmu, mendengarkan suara indahmu seperti sekarang.

"_Tembak dia sekarang!"_ terdengar suara wanita itu lagi dan kini dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

Apakah aku harus menembak Sakura? gadis yang aku cintai, gadis yang dulu aku tinggalkan, gadis yang selalu datang ke dermaga untuk menemaniku. Aku bergeming, mataku masih melihat kearah Sakura yang sedang melantunkan sebuah lagu, lagu yang dulu dia nyanyikan untukku tapi belum dia selesaikan.

"_Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite, yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta,"_

Suaranya begitu indah.

"_Cepat tembak dia Uchiha!" _wanita itu membentakku.

Tidak. Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menembak Sakura, dia gadisku, aku ingin hidup bersamanya itulah impianku dulu saat bertemu dengannya.

"_Kenapa diam saja!" _

"Aku mengundurkan diri," ucapku pada wanita itu.

"_A-apa kau bilang? mengundurkan diri? apa karena uangnya kurang? Baiklah akan kutambah!"_ wanita itu sepertinya sangat ingin Sakura mati.

"Tidak,"

"_Aku akan membayarmu dua milliard dolar,"_

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" Akhirnya aku bisa membentak wanita yang membuatku kesal dari tadi.

"_Dua milliard dolar,"_ tawarnya lagi, siapa sih wanita ini? dia orang kaya?

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu,"ucapku menolak tawarannya.

Kesabaranku sudah habis Nona! aku akan mencarimu, tanganku bergerak mengeser senapanku. Sulit sekali mencari wanita ini. Sepertinya aku harus memancing dia bicara.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan gadis itu?" aku memulai pembicaraan.

"_Bukan urusanmu!"_

"Tapi sekarang itu urusanku ,Nona."

"_Memangnya apa sebabnya itu bisa menjadi urusanmu! bahkan kau orang luar, Tuan Uchiha."_

Suaranya dekat dengan lagu yang Sakura sedang nyanyikan. Pasti dia dekat dengan panggung. Dengan teliti aku mencari-cari wanita itu. Dimana dia… Dimana dia!

Huh? Apa kah wanita itu? wanita yang sekarang sedang menatap tajam kearah Sakura. Dia menggunakan gaun _Sexy_ warna hitam pendek sepaha, Rambutnya tergerai berwarna merah _maroon _dan dia menggunakan kacamata dan juga sebuah leontin.

"_Kaki kaketa tegamini wa? Genki de iru yo? to"_ ya benar dia suara nyanyian Sakura sangat terdengar di _earphone_ ini. Bodohnya aku ini tidak menyadarinya dari tadi.

"_Tembak dia sekarang Tuan Uchiha, jika kau masih ingin menerima bayaran dariku,"_ ucapnya dengan suara pelan, nyaris tak terdengar olehku.

"Jika aku tidak mau menembaknya bagaimana?" tanyaku dengan nada menantang.

"_Akanku laporkan kamu ke polisi!"_

"Nona… Kau ini bodoh ya? di sini siapa yang memintaku untuk membunuhnya? dan kau tau, kau juga bisa di hukum Nona,"

"…_.."_ tidak ada jawaban dari dia, dia sungguh tolol.

"Sekarang aku bertanya padamu, apa urusanmu dengan gadis itu?"

"_Sudah kubilang tadi bukan? Itu bukan urusanmu,"_

"Katakan sekarang!" kesabaranku sudah mulai habis, tapi aku harus menahannya. Aku ingin tau apa sebabnya dia ingin membunuh Sakura.

"_Memangnya jika aku punya urusan dengan gadis itu kamu mau apa!"_

"Jangan banyak omong! Katakan sekarang brengsek!"

"_Kamu telah melanggar kesepakatan kita Tuan Uchiha,"_

"Persetanan dengan kesepakatan, Sekarang jawab! Kenapa kamu ingin membunuh Sakura HAH!" Aku membentak wanita itu, aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang kaget melalui teleskop senapanku. Dia menatapku dengan tajam dari kejauhan.

"_Kau tau nama gadis itu?"_ tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. _"Sebenarnya siapa kamu?"_ tanyanya.

"Siapa aku? Tentu saja aku Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura adalah gadisku!" Setelah mendengar jawaban dariku wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi pucat dan dia berusaha untuk lari, tapi sepertinya kakinya kaku dan tidak bisa di gerakkan.

"Jangan lari, tak ada gunanya. Tidak ada yang akan tau siapa yang menembakmu. Senapan ini dilengkapi peredam. Kamu tau tembakkanku belum pernah luput dan aku bisa segera lenyap dari tempat ini," matanya kembali melihat kearahku dan dapat aku lihat dia sudah banjir keringat.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku Nona, Kenapa kamu ingin membunuh Sakura?"

"_A-aku tidak tau,"_ ucapnya dengan terbata-bata.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Aku tidak tau apa-apa, jangan tembak aku_." ucapnya dengan nada memohon. Berarti dia bukanlah orang yang sebenarnya meminta aku untuk membunuh Sakura.

"_Kimi ga inai hana ga tsubomi wo hiraku –"_

"Lalu siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"_Aku tidak tau apa-apa Tuan Uchiha,"_

"Leontinmu manis, Leontinmu bisa pecah berantakan oleh peluruku, dan peluruku tidak akan berhenti di situ," Aku sedikit menyeringai.

"_Ah! jangan tembak aku, jangan please…"_

"Siapa?" tanyaku.

"_Aku…Aku bisa celaka!"_

"Sekarang pun kamu bisa celaka, kuhitung sampai tiga. Satu…"

"_Kau gila! Kau merusak segala-galanya,"_

"Dua…" hmm.. betapa panik wajahnya sekarang. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"_Dia ada di barisan penonton, kursi paling depan,"_ Kualihkan teleskop senapanku, mencari sosok yang menyuruh wanita ini untuk menghubungiku dan memintaku untuk membunuh Sakura. Mataku membulat dan sedikit tersentak kaget. Percaya atau tidak di kursi penonton paling depan aku melihat lelaki itu, lelaki yang membuat Sakura sedih. Aku tidak salah liat, ya samar-samar aku sedikit mengingat ciri-ciri lelaki itu. Rambutnya putih panjang dan di ikat.

"_Sora ni kiete iku yo…"_

"Yang berambut putih?" tanyaku sedikit ragu.

"_Iya,"_

"Siapa dia? kenapa dia ingin membunuh Sakura?" tanyaku sedikit tidak percaya.

"_Aku tid-"_

"CEPAT KATAKAN!"

"Dia Tuan Jiraya, Ayah tiri dari Sakura. Dia ingin membunuh Sakura agar kekayaan dari orangtua Sakura jatuh ketangannya, Ibu Sakura meninggal lima tahun yang lalu dan di surat wasiatnya jika Sakura masih hidup seluruh hartanya untuk Sakura, tapi jika Sakura sudah tiada seluruh hartanya milik Tuan Jiraya." Dasar bajingan lelaki yang bernama Jiraya itu, dia membunuh hanya demi uang. Ya memang aku juga seperti itu, tapi ini menyangkut hidup Sakura-ku dan tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi. Tidak akan!

Emosiku sudah tidak bisa kukendalikan, kuarahkan garis silang tepat di kepalanya.

"_Kimi to haru ni chikai shi kono yume wo…"_

Sakura aku tidak tau yang akan kulakukan ini benar atau tidak, aku tidak tau kamu akan suka atau tidak jika dia mati. Tapi orang ini sudah mencoba untuk membunuhmu Sakura…

"_Tsuyoku mune ni daite…"_

Tidak apa-apa jika kamu marah atau balas dendam padaku nanti, tidak apa-apa jika kamu mencaci makiku. Asal kamu tau, aku tidak bisa membunuhmu Sakura, karena aku mencintaimu.

"_Sakura…Maichiru…"_

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya lagu yang dinyanyikan Sakura, tubuh lelaki itu terjatuh dari tempat duduk, tubuhnya terkapar di lantai dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya akibat peluru panas yang melesat dari senapanku.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan Tuan Uchiha!" _wanita itu menjerit histeris.

"Aku melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan dan jika kau membocorkan kepada orang lain tentang masalah ini…" Aku menghirup nafas panjang. "Kau akan seperti lelaki itu," ucapku yang sukses membuat dia lemas dan terduduk di lantai. Aku melepas _earphone_ dari telingaku.

Kembali aku melihat kearah tubuh lelaki itu, dia sudah di kelilingi oleh para tamu undangan, mereka ada yang menangis dan berteriak histeris, ada pula yang sedang menelepon bantuan. Tapi… aku tidak melihat Sakura disana. Aku mengarahkan teleskop senapanku kearah panggung. Sakura masih di sana, dia masih memegang _microphone_. Wajahnya datar, dia bergeming, dia hanya menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan datar. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Apakah tindakanku ini benar?

.

~Your Voice~

.

Normal POV

2 Hari Kemudian

Sore hari di dermaga tua sedang ramai akan para pelaut yang bersiap-siap pergi dengan perahu mereka, mengangkut barang bawaan mereka yang berisi persediaan makanan selama berlaut ke lautan luas.

Gadis perambut _pink _panjang sepinggang sedang terduduk di papan tepi dermaga tua, mata _emerald_nya menatap kearah cakrawala di depannya. Gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura, dia sering datang ke dermaga ini. Angin yang datang membuat rambutnya berkibar-kibar.

Hidupnya begitu berat, dia kehilangan segalanya. Otou-san, Sasuke, Kaa-san dan sekarang ayah tirinya. Tapi dia tidak peduli dengan kematian ayah tirinya yang jelas-jelas dia benci. Lelaki itu yang menyebabkan Kaa-sannya mati, lelaki itu selalu menyiksa Kaa-sannya. Air matanya tidak bisa mengalir saat Kaa-sannya pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya, mungkin hatinya sudah beku dan air matanya juga beku setelah Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya. Laki-laki yang dia cintai pergi dan tidak pernah kembali sampai sekarang, dia membutuhkan Sasuke.

Dia memejamkan matanya, berusaha melupakan semuanya untuk memulai kehidupan baru. Tapi sangat sulit.

'_Tap tap'_

Dia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Sakura," Matanya terbuka perlahan, mencari asal suara memanggilnya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, melihat siapa yang berada di belakangnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura terkejut, dia sangat terkejut. Tubuhnya bergetar, dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan ada di sini sekarang. Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura, dia berjongkok di belakang Sakura lalu memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke sangat pelan. Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Sakura, mencium wangi khas Sakura yang dia rindukan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku meninggalkanmu," Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. "Dan membunuh Jiraya," tidak ada respon dari Sakura. Sasuke hanya merasakan Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun," Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, dia tidak menyangka dengan apa yang barusan Sakura ucapkan. "Aku sudah tau,"

"Tau?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di sebelah Sakura. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku melihatmu di sana, kejadian malam itu," bahu Sasuke menegang mendengar pernyataan Sakura, dia tidak menyangka akan ketahuan, " Terima kasih Sasuke-kun, kamu telah membebaskanku dari ayah tiriku," Sakura tersenyum kecil. Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar Sakura mengatakan terima kasih padanya, apakah tindakan Sasuke dua hari yang lalu itu benar? sepertinya benar.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu Sasuke-kun, aku tidak marah padamu dan tidak akan pernah bisa marah padamu. Tapi…" Sasuke benar-benar takut dengan apa yang akan di katakan pada Sakura, kalau sudah ada kata 'tapi' pasti ada permintaan atau syarat. "Tepati semua janjimu yang dulu kamu buat," Sakura tersenyum lembut kepada Sasuke. Betapa bahagianya Sasuke melihat senyuman Sakura.

"Janji?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yup, kamu berjanji kita akan berlayar bersama," Sakura tersenyum tapi dia merasakan wajahnya memanas. "Dan satu lagi," ucap Sakura dengan jari yang di ketuk-ketukkan ke bibirnya.

"Apa?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," ucap Sakura lirih.

"Tidak akan," Sasuke kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura dan mengecup bibir Sakura, membuat wajah Sakura menjadi merah.

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Iya Sakura?"

"_Aishiteru_ Sasuke-kun,"

.

~You're Voice~

.

"_Aku ingin tau ada apa di balik Cakrawala itu!"_

"_Jika kamu mau kapan-kapan kita bisa berlayar bersama,"_

"_Benarkah? bersama?"_

"_Hn,"_

"_Hn? Sasuke-kun~"_

"_Iya bersama,"_

"_Hanya berdua,"_

.

**The End**

.

**BBA TIME! (Basa Basi Author Time)**

***gubrak* kok gini ya? kok…kok! (=_=) semoga tidak membuat para readers kecewa dengan fanfic aneh ini.**

**Saya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk fanfic ini yan pasti saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin XD**

**Maap kalo endingnya aneh gitu, sebenernya saya ada ide bagus tapi otak saya susah mencari kata-kata untuk mengungkapkannya (_)**

**Yang pasti SasuSaku forever lah! XD LOVE SASUSASKU! *plak**

**hohoho… sekian aja deh saya bales Review aja yah! :D**

**Violet-0101** : Arigato! keren ya? hihi ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! Yup ini udah lanjut, Gomen lama (senaja hihi, padahal udah jadi)

**Ran Murasaki SS** : Hehehe… makasih ya XD hihihi… yup ini udah update! selamat membaca XD

**YunaMashiku-chanchan** : hehe Arigato ya XD makasih muaah muaah XD *plak

**OYO LECHILEZ** : HEHE *nyengir kuda* makasih X3 yup udah update.

**Aiko Furizawa** : Yup ini udah Update XD

**Luvia** : Thank you XD Udah update maap lama XD

**Kikyo Fujikazu** : hehehe… yang pasti hal yang tak terduga XD udah update silahkan baca XD

**Ninda** : =A= ano… salah harus.a Your voice XD maap salah salah XD tapi terima kasih banyak sudah memberitahu XD makasih atas peringatannya XD

**Naomi Azurania belle** : hmmm… saya lupa dan tidak memperhatikan tahunnya, kebetulan saya minjam di perpus, pas lagi iseng-iseng mau baca di perpus nemu bukunya deh XD tapi ga terlalu lama kyaknya. kalo aslinya itu flashback ga ada dan saat sasuke ke rumahnya juga ga ada dan yang kabur juga ga ada, cincin untuk sakura ga ada dan kata-kata kebanyakan aku ubah semua. dan Chapter kedua ini sebenernya cerita lain di novel itu tapi aku jadikan satu XD semoga nyambung. haha aku juga suka banget Sasuke yang gini *Blush* Udah update XD

**Karasu Uchiha** : Arigato ya XD tak kusangka bisa menyentuh hiks..hiks.. *terharu*

**Sakura Cherry** : yup udah lanjut XD makasih :D

**Arigato Gozaimasu untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk review dan membaca! dan juga yang sudah membaca tapi tidak mereview! XD terima kasih atas dukungannya semoga fanfic ini membuat kalian senang XD *Plak **

**Sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya *peluk cium dari author* XD**


End file.
